The Dreaded Cricket Match
by shana.rose
Summary: The annual Cricket match against the village has come again and much to Robert's displease none of his son-in-laws seem excited about it. An S/T, E/A, & M/M AU for STEAMM 2014.


**A/N: Hello everyone hope you all are having a lovely STEAMM day! This one-shot takes place a year after the cricket match in S3. Sybil and Tom now live in York, Edith and Anthony are happily married, and Mary and Matthew are still living at Downton as they try to fix the estate.**

**A special thank you to yankeecountess for beta-ing this for me. You are amazing!**

* * *

><p>Tom drudged into his wife's childhood bedroom, tossing off his vest he flopped dramatically onto their bed in completely and utterly exhausted.<p>

Sybil glanced up from taking off the last of her jewelry from her spot in front of her old vanity. Seeing her husband through the mirror she could tried and failed to contain her laughter.

Turning his head towards her he said tiredly in a heavier brogue than normal, "It's not funny love. I'm quite sure your father is trying to murder me. This is his revenge for me marrying you."

She stood up and began to undress herself, "Trust me this isn't revenge. Oddly enough I think this is my father's way of accepting you as for of the family."

Tom's eyes bolted open. "Please tell me you're joking."

When she didn't reply he groaned. "Christ I never should have caught that bloody ball."

Sybil giggled but said nothing as she finished getting ready for bed.

Her father's annual cricket match against the village had arrived once again. Yes, ever since Tom had caught the winning ball last year Tom seemed to secure a place in her father's heart, or at least an acceptance. Whenever they fought, and they did fight often her father would remember, in his opinion, his youngest daughter's husbands only redeeming quality; he could play cricket.

The fact that other than that one ball Tom couldn't hit one ball and barely knew the rules seemed to forgotten by her father. So as the match came closer Robert began to ask when the Branson clan were coming down from York back to Downton. After all Tom needed to practice and prepare himself for this year's match.

After several weeks of trying to find the time to come down to Downton Sybil was able to convince one of the other instructors at York's College nursing program to cover her three classes before the match and Tom was able to convince his boss to let him turn in his article early so that Sybil, Tom, and Sybbie could come down a few days before the match.

Of course Robert was displeased that they couldn't come sooner but he took what he could get and extended weekend visit of five days was better than a two day stay and Robert was determined to make the most of it.

Since the moment the Bransons arrived Robert had swept Tom away and to the game field to drill and practice cricket for hours to make up for the practices Tom had missed. Only allowing him to stop for meals, sleep, and an hour break which was meant for Tom to take a rest but usually involved him playing in the nursery with his daughter and wife.

Tom groaned again as he shifted on the bed. Every muscle in his body sore as he attempted loosely to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Walking over to the bed Sybil decided to take pity on her poor husband. Raking her fingers through his hair she huskily whispered, "Care for a massage?"

Moving in-between his legs Sybil purred, "I'm sure I could relieve some of the strain."

Tom moaned as her hands began to run down his shirt. "Oh my darling, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

* * *

><p>Anthony glanced over the documents on his desk. He had looked over the documents already several times but not wanting to go to sleep quite yet he decided to check it again.<p>

He heard the door open and smile knowing those footsteps anywhere.

"Anthony you're not finished yet?" Edith said in surprised as she walked closer. Usually her husband finished reviewing the reports within an hour, it had already been three.

"Another hour tops my dear," Anthony said hoping for once that his wife wouldn't notice he was giving her a white lie.

But of course, she noticed. Frowning Edith glanced over his reports to see that he had already written down all his notes and thought onto the papers. "Anthony…"

Her tone demanded him to explain.

Anthony sighed before sheepishly admitting the truth. "Alright the truth is I was hoping to keep myself up so late that I might sleep through your father's match tomorrow."

Edith giggled at her husband's actions and motives. She should have known after all despite her husband's age her father had been ruthless with his practicing sessions for the annual cricket match.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Edith whispered, "I can think of a much better way to keep you up my dear."

Anthony's heart beat slightly faster as he grinned.

* * *

><p>Mary closed the door to their bedroom quite amused over the conversation she just had with her father.<p>

Matthew was already in bed waiting for her. "What did your father say?"

She slipped besides him in bed an amused smirk on her face. "Oh the usual my father insisting that I make sure you stretch tomorrow morning and that I not keep you up tonight."

Matthew sunk deeper into the bed as he groaned. "Really your father is being ridiculous. Have you seen how he's been working Tom?"

"Be thankful then that it isn't you," she laughed. Turning on her side her grin grew wider, "He tried to convince Sybil and me to sleep in separate rooms tonight."

Matthew jerked his head towards her, "What!?"

Mary laughed as she placed her hand against his chest. "He tried to convince us that it might be fun to pretend we were little girls again. All sleeping in the same room again."

He huffed, "I can't believe it."

"He wanted you two to be on par tomorrow."

Wrapping his arm loosely on her hip he replied, "If he really wants me to be on par then the last thing he should ask is for me to be separate from you."

* * *

><p>Robert sighed in frustration as he glared up at the sky. Practice for today's match against the village was supposed to start ten minutes ago and yet all three of his son-in-laws were LATE!<p>

He turned and groaned. Closing his eyes he pinched his nose. He was about to call over Thomas to go in search of Tom and Matthew, at least they were in the house, when all three men came running down to the pitch.

All three were out of breath and looked like they got dressed in a hurry. Robert groaned. They overslept! He knew this would happen!

Sighing as he told them to start warming-up. As he walked back to the other players he knew he should have insisted all _three_ of his daughter sleep in separate rooms.

Tom, Anthony, and Matthew looked at each other and smirked. All three knowing that the reason they were late was the same reason and had nothing to go with sleeping in.


End file.
